


Unexpected: Korrasami Week Of 2015

by Berrymutt



Series: Korrasami Week Of 2015! [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, happy fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Week Of 2015: Day 7 out of 7. Prompt is 'Unexpected'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected: Korrasami Week Of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little writing I did for day 7 of Korrasami Week and thank you for all the wonderful hits and comments on this amazing week!
> 
> Day 7: Unexpected.

Long fingers holding a dark red pen scribbled quickly on a long piece of paper. The person writing huffed in annoyance as she crossed out what she just wrote and slammed down her pen grunting in fury. Her fingers pressed roughly to her forehead her light green gaze hard like pieces of ice. The woman’s boot covered foot tapped impatiently against the floor beneath her desk as Asami thought long and hard. 

“Aha!” She said to herself as she quickly picked up her pen again and wrote something down. She looked over her work before the small smile on her face turned into a frown. Once again she crossed out what she just wrote and placed the pen down on her desk. 

The pale frustrated woman kicked her foot against her desk the thump echoed throughout her office as she sighed to herself. She was just not having a good day today and acting like a immature child kicking things was just making it worse. She rang her fingers through her dark hair which was in a loose ponytail while spacing off letting the gears in her mind run free. She didn't even notice that she had placed one of her fingers in her mouth as she slowly nibbled on her nail. 

‘Stop that’, she thought, frustrated in herself. Asami yanked her hand away from her mouth to wrap her hands together and placed them on her desk. Her leg trembled and bounced as she had nothing else to do. If someone were to walk in now they would have probably thought she had gone mad. 

In fact, all her thoughts faded away as the doorknob to her office shook and popped the door open. A darker skinned woman walked in closing the door behind her with a large grin on her face. Asami’s heart skipped a beat looking right into the woman’s bright blue eyes. The woman caught sight of Asami staring at her before striding over to greet the taller woman who had know stood up with a gentle hug. 

“Korra” the taller woman sighed in her wife’s long dark brown hair as she wrapped her arms around her. “What are you doing here? This is….unexpected of you”. Korra pulled away from their embrace to stare right into Asami’s green eyes. “I came to see you at work!” She chuckled while stroking Asami’s cheek while glancing around her wife’s office “and by the look of things I came just in time. Bad day huh?” 

Asami smiled weakly at Korra who looked back at her with a huge lopsided grin. “I mean, I guess, I haven’t been able to concentrate all day”. Korra raised an eyebrow as Asami said she couldn't concentrate. “Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, err…at least go to lunch with me to clear your unneeded thoughts?” 

The taller woman thought about this. If she left work then she would have to deal with the rest of the days work tomorrow. But it wasn't like she could concentrate anyways. With her mind already decided on what she wanted, the taller woman Lowered her hand to link it with one of Korra’s hands their eyes both sparkling. “Korra I’d love to go to lunch with you and spend the rest of my day with you” she replied chuckling softly. “All right sweet!” Korra jumped up slightly like a little kid as she wrapped Asami up into another hug while placing peppered kisses on one side of her face. Asami laughed as the feeling of her wife’s lips on the side of her face tickled her slightly and Korra hearing Asami’s laughs, laughed too. 

“What are we wanting for!? Let’s go!” Korra bounded to the door yanking it open with one hand and slightly bouncing at the knees waiting for her wife. Asami laughed at Korra’s reactions, she always could act like a little kid who was going into a candy shop or toy shop for the first time. Asami loved that about her wife and always would. “Hold your polar bear cubs Korra let me clean up here”. Asami chuckled as she heard Korra groan at the doorway with Asami’s back to her as she cleaned up her work environment. Minutes passed before Asami finally came up to Korra’s side planting a kiss on her lips. “Ok let’s go” Asami whispered in the flustered Avatar’s ear as she linked her hand with Korra’s and together the pair of them walked out of the main Future Industries tower, giggling and telling eachother about their day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about contacting me in any way there are links below to help you with that. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine, it really means alot to me. Have A nice day everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: berrymuttbb.tumblr.com  
> DeviantArt: berrymutt.deviantart.com


End file.
